Sakura's Bad Day
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura has to put up with a horny Uchiha trying to make her rebuild his clan with him at every turn. She spends all her time at the hospital, on missions, and catering to the medical needs of the Hyuuga Clan. Join her on her journey of love and life. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTER!!! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!!! . EVERYONE IS OOC!!!!!!! .**

CHAPTER ONE: SAKURA'S UNWANTED VISITOR!

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Today is just not my day. I mean first my alarm didn't go off. Then I got an ass chewing from Tsunade-shishou for being late then _he_ came to visit me. That bastard. I was about to go to surgery to heal the recent ANBU brought in with serious injuries. Then _he_ had to come and ruin my good mood!!! Ugh how can he think I still have any feelings for him other than disgust and rage. Oh yes. So much rage I hide from everyone….well except for one person. And she knows who she is. That's right Hyuuga Hinata. We talk about everything. She's my best friend. Without her, I'd go more insane than I already am.

SASUKE'S POV

'When did Sakura go from huh to WOAH (Insert Joey Lawrence look and voice here)?!' I thought as I took her in. She wasn't wearing her medic coat so I got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of jeans that fit her too well, a black top that showed her stomach and…I looked closer with the Sharingan…..a belly ring with a pair of cherries dangling from her stomach. 'Goddamn Sakura's totally fuckable now.' I thought with a small grin. "Hey Sakura." I said smoothly. I mean she can't resist a sexy hunk of man like me! She's lucky I'm paying her any attention. But damn she's soooooo fucking sexy. I just wanna fuck her on her desk right now.

NORMAL POV

Sakura looked like she stepped in something horrible. "Can't you see I'm busy Sasuke? I don't have time to deal with you and your emo ways. So take a hike. I'm going into surgery." She said with a scowl. Sasuke smirked and walked out the door. "You'll come around one day Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura snarled at him and threw a kunai at his back. "When hell freezes over and the men all turn gay!!! Then _maybe_ and that's a _big_ maybe I'll consider dating you!" She roared at him as she put her medic coat on and stomped out the door, retrieving the kunai from the wall. Sasuke frowned as a small trickle of blood ran down his cheek from her cut. "See you around Sakura." He said as he left.

* * *

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT!! I WANTED TO SAVE THE SURGERY SCENE FOR NEXT CHAPTER. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Hopefully it's longer.

CHAPTER TWO: In Which Sakura Lost Her Mind.

* * *

Sakura went to the ER Ward and sighed. "Ok who's first?" She asked her friend and fellow medic Hyuuga Hinata. "Cousin Neji's team." Hinata replied. Her long hair was done up in a bun to keep it out of her way while Sakura's was in a long braid. Her outfit copied Sakura's down to the belly ring and the Anbu tattoos. The two medics smirked at each other. "The last person to stabilize the most patients before the end of shift buys dinner _and_ tea." Sakura said. "Deal." Hinata replied. The two medics went in and healed the men in the room. Sakura got Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi (he'd only let Sakura tend to him), and Nara Shikamaru. Hinata got Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, and Sai. "Sasuke came to see me today." Sakura said to Hinata over her shoulder.

"Really? What did Dickhead want today?" Hinata asked. "The same. Sex." Sakura replied with a snort as she finished closing a huge gash on Kiba's back. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Will he ever get it through his stupid Uchiha head that you're over him? Like Hokage Mountain is over Konoha?" She asked. "Nope. I doubt it. It's not in his stupid fantasy." Sakura replied cheerfully as she moved on to Shikamaru. The brunette groaned. "Man he's troublesome." He complained. Sakura laughed. "Yes he is." She agreed. The pink haired girl flicked her tongue ring at the other one. "Now Shikamaru you've got three shattered ribs, a broken leg and some seriously nasty gashes on your scrawny body so don't move and let me work." Sakura said teasingly. Shikamaru stuck his own tongue out at her and smirked. "As if I could move anyway." He said. Sakura laughed. "Oh that's right!! You're paralyzed by my medicine!" She said brightly. "Sasuke must've really gotten on your last nerve today. To be so happy about having wounded men at your mercy." Neji piped up from the bed next to Kakashi. "Oh yes. He's gotten on my very last nerve. In fact if he shows his girly face around this hospital outside of a serious injury then I'll kill him!!" Sakura yelled angrily. Shikamaru winced. "My arm Sakura." He reminded her. "Oops. I'm sorry." Sakura said sheepishly as she went back to healing him. Shikamaru was moved into another room as was Kiba earlier. Hinata had long since gone into the other room to heal her own patients. She was keeping track of Sakura's progress with her Byakugan however.

"Ok Kakashi-sempai! It's time to heal your sorry ass up." Sakura said lazily as she popped her knuckles and cracked her neck. The pink haired 20-year-old smirked and started her work. "Sakura please don't block my chakra again like you did last time!" Kakashi pleaded. "Are you going to rest?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Kakashi lied. "Liar! That's why I'm going to block your chakra again _and_ make you stay here until you're healed up." Sakura said sternly. The older man whimpered. Sakura smiled. "I'll make a deal with you Kakashi." She said. "What is it?" Kakashi asked eagerly. "If you keep Sasuke away from me, then I'll let you leave as soon as I'm done." Sakura said. "DONE!! DONE!! I'LL DO IT!!" Kakashi yelled happily. Sakura grinned. "But take it easy ok? For me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. Kakashi sighed. "Ok." He agreed. 'It seems that women were born knowing how to look adorable _and_ get their way!' He complained in his head. Sakura healed him up perfectly and the older Jounin left the hospital eager to hold his end of the bargain up before Sakura changed her mind and bound him to a hospital bed. "I never thought you'd use a man's fear of hospitals to make him do your bidding." Neji drawled from his bed. "I'm an enterprising woman." Sakura replied. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Interesting now get your anorexic ass over here and heal me." He said. Sakura growled and punched him in his severely wounded stomach. "DON'T BE A PIG HYUUGA NEJI!!" She roared at him.

SAKURA'S POV

'Neji squealed like a girl. Yes squealed. Like a girl. A little wimpy girl….A wimpy girl that is hot as hell and…..HEY!! Wait a minute!! He's the enemy! I can't think of him like that….oh wait…yes I can! Wait until I tell TenTen and the girls at our weekend luncheon tomorrow!' I thought with an evil smile that made the bad-ass Hyuuga cower in his bed. "Oh relax you sexy, wimpy girly-man. I'm just healing you up….like I'm supposed to." I said with a sneer of contempt. Neji grumbled but did as I said for fear of more punishment. Then he realized what I said and his eyes narrowed then widened in shock. So did mine.

NEJI'S POV

'Did she just call me a _sexy_ girly man?' I thought as she healed my wounds. I hated being here anyway. First my team got ambushed on the way home from stupid Water Country then I get assaulted by a sexy psychotic…..wait when did I think Sakura was sexy? '**Just now stupid.**' Inner Me replied. 'Who the hell are you?' I demanded. '**I'm you stupid. Duh….I'm Inner Neji. The psychotic side of you that no one ever sees…**' Inner Me replied with an evil laugh. I rolled my eyes mentally… 'Now I'm convinced I have problems.' I thought. Then I noticed Sakura staring at me like I had three eyes or something strange women think of or something…..whatever. She was just fucking staring at me.

NORMAL POV

"What are you looking at Haruno?" Neji demanded. Sakura glared at him and thought about punching him again. 'But then I would have to waste more chakra to heal his stupid pig-headed girly-man ass up!' She thought angrily. '_No one would know it was you Sakura. Just do it._' Inner Sakura said. Sakura laughed. 'I would but he's just too fucking hot to injure again….it was easier when he was already injured so I could just smack one of his injuries….damn….I did it again didn't I?' She replied. '_Yes…yes you did. Go on….tell me more about that firm, sexy, Neji ass and those sexy silver eyes, and those muscles Sakura…don't forget the muscles…..ooh the muscles….like I said, don't forget the muscles…and if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly lacking in the pants department if you know what I mean…..you know…... I bet you want him to play doctor with you huh Sakura? Huh? Huh?_' Inner Sakura said cackling evilly. Sakura turned six shades of red and smacked her head hard. "You fucking perverted cunt bitch!!" She yelled at the mirror. Inner Sakura's laughter mocked her in her head. Neji gave her a look that clearly screamed 'You need some serious therapy woman.' Sakura glowered at him. "If you weren't so fucking hot…..um…..you know what…..maybe you should just go home now…..I need to lay down….umm……TSUNADE!!" Sakura wailed as she ran out of the room tugging her hair in frustration.

Hinata laughed in the other room as she turned her Byakugan off and went back to healing her patients. 'It's only a matter of time before one of them ends up raping the other one or they just get over themselves and fuck each other in a totally random place.' She thought happily. "Now I need to call my father and let him know how the plan is coming along." Hinata said aloud cackling in a totally un-Hinata way. Naruto and the other men just rolled their eyes and sighed. "Hinata you're my girlfriend and all but damn you're a crazy bitch….I like it….let's get outta here and…hee hee hee." Naruto said. Hinata glared and punched him. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" She yelled.

Sakura snickered from her master's office. "Please can I have a vacation? My Inner self is driving me crazy and….and….and…..I THINK HYUUGA NEJI IS THE SEXIEST THING SINCE….WELL SINCE…..SINCE I REALIZED THAT SASUKE COULD SUCK A DICK AND DIE!! HE'S A CUNT FACED SHIT EATING MOTHER FUCKING CUNT WHORE!! Oh Goddess….I'm going insane…..Tsunade please don't make me stay here! I need a vacation!! Wahhhhh!!" Sakura cried. Tsunade laughed merrily and took a swig of her sake. "Sakura-chan I think it's just sexual tension because of the fact that you've never had a single boyfriend…not even a one night stand!! As a kunoichi you're entitled to a few of those…..wait….have you had one?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes…..Sai's pretty good in bed you know. But I bet Neji's better!" Sakura replied with a giggle. Tsunade shook her head. "My poor apprentice….Naruto and Jiraya have rubbed off on you again haven't they?" She asked. "Maybe a little." Sakura admitted. Tsunade laughed. "Well….go get your man girl." She said. Sakura giggled. "He don't like me so much right now. I punched his boo-boo before I healed it all better." She said. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Sakura you truly amaze me sometimes. I'm starting to get a little scared of you." She said. Sakura smiled. "Even more reason to give me a vacation." She replied. "Your vacation is granted. You need it more than I need another bottle of sake….SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade yelled at the end. Shizune brought her another bottle of sake and sighed. "See you when you get back from vacation Sakura-chan." She said. Sakura smiled. "Yeah." She replied. "You're not allowed to come anywhere near the hospital in a working capacity. The only way you can go is if you're visiting someone, it's an emergency, or you're coming in yourself for whatever it is that you can't heal on your own….but that's not possible I don't think." Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am." Sakura replied. She left the office and went back to her apartment.

* * *

End of Chapter two. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Date and a Visit to some Old Friends.

* * *

Sasuke sat on her porch when she got there and Sakura groaned to herself. 'Someone please save me from this idiot.' She thought as she walked slowly. Out of the blue, Neji popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Haruno……do you mind giving me a check up? I know you're on vacation but as long as you're not in the hospital doing it, it's ok right?" Neji asked nervously. "It is." Sakura agreed happily. She got to her porch and Sasuke got to his feet. "Hey Sakura. Wanna go get some dinner with me?" He asked. "I have to give Neji his check up. He was seriously injured earlier today. I didn't get a chance to finish the exam because Tsunade-sama gave me a surprise vacation." Sakura replied, half lying. "I also have to speak with you about an urgent matter Haruno-sama." Neji added before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"We can talk while I'm giving you your exam." Sakura said business-like. Sasuke glared hotly at Neji's back and left in a cloud of dead leaves. Sakura sighed and went inside. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome. So how about that check up and that conversation?" Neji asked. "Right. Have a seat on the couch then." Sakura replied. Neji did as she asked him to and waited for her. Sakura scrubbed off in the kitchen sink and summoned her stethoscope and thermometer from her room. After checking his vitals to make sure everything was ok, Sakura pushed her chakra into his body as the Hyuuga heir talked. "Well Hiashi-sama asked me if there was anyone that would be good enough to be the Hyuuga family medic. I immediately thought of you and he asked me to ask you if you would kindly fill the position for the duration of your vacation and possibly part time as you work in the hospital and go on missions for Hokage-sama." Neji said as Sakura finished healing him like he should've been healed the first time before her stupid inner made her have a psychotic episode.

"I'd love to. I'll need something to do while I'm on vacation." Sakura replied. "So why did you take a vacation? Was it because of me?" Neji asked. "No and yes." Sakura replied. "Explain please." Neji said. "Well it's because Sasuke's stressing me out and it's also because of what happened between us in the hospital room." Sakura replied. "I see…..well how about we start today over? Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Neji asked. "I'd like that." Sakura replied. "Ok. If you want to shower and change, I'll wait for you. I've already showered and changed so I'm in no hurry." Neji said. "Thanks." Sakura said politely. She went upstairs and showered. She washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner then washed her body with her favorite soap and body wash. Ten minutes later Sakura came downstairs dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black tube top that showed her Anbu tattoo off and had her hair braided. Her hair hung down to her knees and she had a light coating of lip gloss on. "I'm ready." She said as she strapped her kunai/shuriken pouches on her hips and slipped her black boots on.

(A sushi restaurant beside Ichiraku Ramen Shop) Sakura smiled. "Yum. How'd you know I like sushi?" She asked. "Hinata told me." Neji replied. Sakura smiled. 'I'll have to thank Hinata-chan when I see her.' She thought. The two Anbu talked and laughed about any and everything that came to mind, looking like they were a cozy couple. After dinner, they left the sushi bar and walked around Konoha. "So what were you doing in Water Country?" Sakura asked. "We had to assassinate Hoshigaki Kisame and Uriko Arama. We only got one of them. Arama got away." Neji replied. "Oh….wow. That sucks." Sakura said. "Yeah." Neji agreed. Sakura smiled and linked arms with the Hyuuga male. "So Neji tell me something." She said. "What do you want to know?" Neji asked. "Well…..you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but could you tell me about your juin?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded and they sat down on a private bench.

"Well when I was three, I got branded with it. The curse mark. It's a symbol of oppression for the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi has been trying to find a way to nullify it since he named me his heir a year ago. If it nullified, the curse mark would go away. When I become clan leader, I'm going to try to abolish the juin." He replied. Sakura nodded. "I could remove it if I could study it." She said shyly. "Really?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded a few times. "Yeah. I'm particularly good with curses, poisons, other bloodline limits, and genjutsus. I've never had problems with them for some odd reason. Even before I was trained under Tsunade. I've always been a genius when it came to genjutsu, poisons, curses and bloodline limits….I guess you could say my bloodline limit is figuring out stuff like that. I've even beaten the Mangekyou Sharingan. That's why Sasuke doesn't scare me." She replied. "Cool." Neji said. Sakura blushed. "I guess so." She replied. "No it really is cool. That means that you can fight anyone and win. Like it was nothing." Neji said. Sakura giggled. "Well……I can't figure out the Byakugan." She admitted.

"Really?" Neji asked, slightly shocked. "Yeah. It changes so much according to the user that I can't establish a pattern like I can with the Sharingan and other bloodline limits." Sakura explained. "Oh…that's true. The Byakugan isn't exactly a set bloodline limit. Each user has a different style of Juken but it's basically the same. We all get those veins around our eyes." Neji said. Sakura nodded. "I would love to study the Byakugan for medical purposes. Hinata uses hers in healing…..I wish I could do the same. That way I could save more patients." Sakura said with a wistful look on her face. Neji smiled. "But you do so well without it. You're the most powerful kunoichi of our generation. Even Tsunade acknowledges this. And Hiashi-sama too. That's why he asked me to ask you to be our medic….Don't tell Tsunade-sama but Hiashi-sama also agreed to let you study our bloodline limit if you agree to become our medic." Neji said.

Sakura grinned. "If I hadn't agreed already, that would cinch it for me!" She laughed. "Well let's go see my uncle." Neji said as he smiled. (Hyuuga Manor) Sakura bowed to the current clan leader and smiled. "Greeting Hiashi-sama." She said politely. "Greetings Sakura-san." Hiashi returned. Sakura stood up straight. "Hiashi-sama I formally accept your request to be your medic as Neji has stated and I would be honored to assist your heir in any way possible. Also I am honored that you would allow me to study your clan's bloodline limit. Please be reassured that no one other than myself and your family if they wish may see the information I may compile on the Byakugan." She said with the formal speech of a high-born clanswoman. Hiashi grinned. "Excellent." He said happily. Sakura smiled. "Hiashi you old dog. You're still up to your same tricks." She laughed. Neji looked shocked that his uncle and his interest were so friendly. "Well your father couldn't stop me and neither could your mother. Hee hee. And now you can't either!!" Hiashi laughed.

Sakura grinned. "Ah…I remember the good old days….when Hiro and I used to wreak havoc on this place. Boy did his dad get mad at us." She said with a glazed look on her face. "Yeah. Hiro was a handful." Hiashi agreed. "That old man was cooler than cool." Sakura laughed. She blinked and the glaze was gone. "So Neji will be my guinea pig then?" Sakura asked. "Yep." Hiashi replied. "Good." Sakura giggled. Neji felt fear for a moment but it disappeared. 'What could go wrong?' He asked himself. Sakura grinned. "Well then….we'll get started right now!! Activate those pearly whites Hyuuga!" She crowed. Hiashi laughed. 'That poor boy.' He thought as he went to go treat himself to some tea. Ten minutes later, Hiashi was listening at the door when he heard Neji yelp in pain. "Damn Sakura not so hard!!" He yelled. "Well if you'd quit pushing then it wouldn't hurt so much!" Sakura yelled back. "Well it's hard not to!!" Neji snapped. Hiashi bit his lower lip to hold the laughter in. One of the maids walked by when Sakura got what she was looking for. "Oh…OHH!! It's so huge!!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed the scroll she made and started writing furiously. The maid blushed and ran in the other direction. Hiashi snorted softly.

"You sure know how to tire a man out woman." Neji said as he moved to look at what she was writing. Sakura giggled. "I'm the best." She replied. Neji chuckled. "Yes you are." He agreed. Sakura smiled as she finished writing her information on his eyes down. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked. "No. It wasn't." Neji replied. Sakura closed the scroll. "That's enough for today Neji. I'll look at your Byakugan tomorrow." She said softly through a yawn. Neji smiled and carried her past his smirking uncle to his room. "You can take the bed. I'll make a futon." Neji said. Sakura shook her head. "Get in here Hyuuga." She said. Neji sighed and did as she said to save himself the grief. Sakura smiled and fell asleep on her side of the bed with no incidents. Neji woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink and blinked. Sakura was wrapped around him like a second skin and showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. The pale-eyed boy blushed and tried to get free without waking her up. He knew about Sakura's famous strength from firsthand experience and had no desire to feel it again.

* * *

Chappie Three is completed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: A Date and a Visit to some Old Friends.

* * *

Sasuke sat on her porch when she got there and Sakura groaned to herself. 'Someone please save me from this idiot.' She thought as she walked slowly. Out of the blue, Neji popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Haruno……do you mind giving me a check up? I know you're on vacation but as long as you're not in the hospital doing it, it's ok right?" Neji asked nervously. "It is." Sakura agreed happily. She got to her porch and Sasuke got to his feet. "Hey Sakura. Wanna go get some dinner with me?" He asked. "I have to give Neji his check up. He was seriously injured earlier today. I didn't get a chance to finish the exam because Tsunade-sama gave me a surprise vacation." Sakura replied, half lying. "I also have to speak with you about an urgent matter Haruno-sama." Neji added before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"We can talk while I'm giving you your exam." Sakura said business-like. Sasuke glared hotly at Neji's back and left in a cloud of dead leaves. Sakura sighed and went inside. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome. So how about that check up and that conversation?" Neji asked. "Right. Have a seat on the couch then." Sakura replied. Neji did as she asked him to and waited for her. Sakura scrubbed off in the kitchen sink and summoned her stethoscope and thermometer from her room. After checking his vitals to make sure everything was ok, Sakura pushed her chakra into his body as the Hyuuga heir talked. "Well Hiashi-sama asked me if there was anyone that would be good enough to be the Hyuuga family medic. I immediately thought of you and he asked me to ask you if you would kindly fill the position for the duration of your vacation and possibly part time as you work in the hospital and go on missions for Hokage-sama." Neji said as Sakura finished healing him like he should've been healed the first time before her stupid inner made her have a psychotic episode.

"I'd love to. I'll need something to do while I'm on vacation." Sakura replied. "So why did you take a vacation? Was it because of me?" Neji asked. "No and yes." Sakura replied. "Explain please." Neji said. "Well it's because Sasuke's stressing me out and it's also because of what happened between us in the hospital room." Sakura replied. "I see…..well how about we start today over? Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Neji asked. "I'd like that." Sakura replied. "Ok. If you want to shower and change, I'll wait for you. I've already showered and changed so I'm in no hurry." Neji said. "Thanks." Sakura said politely. She went upstairs and showered. She washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner then washed her body with her favorite soap and body wash. Ten minutes later Sakura came downstairs dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black tube top that showed her Anbu tattoo off and had her hair braided. Her hair hung down to her knees and she had a light coating of lip gloss on. "I'm ready." She said as she strapped her kunai/shuriken pouches on her hips and slipped her black boots on.

(A sushi restaurant beside Ichiraku Ramen Shop) Sakura smiled. "Yum. How'd you know I like sushi?" She asked. "Hinata told me." Neji replied. Sakura smiled. 'I'll have to thank Hinata-chan when I see her.' She thought. The two Anbu talked and laughed about any and everything that came to mind, looking like they were a cozy couple. After dinner, they left the sushi bar and walked around Konoha. "So what were you doing in Water Country?" Sakura asked. "We had to assassinate Hoshigaki Kisame and Uriko Arama. We only got one of them. Arama got away." Neji replied. "Oh….wow. That sucks." Sakura said. "Yeah." Neji agreed. Sakura smiled and linked arms with the Hyuuga male. "So Neji tell me something." She said. "What do you want to know?" Neji asked. "Well…..you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but could you tell me about your juin?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded and they sat down on a private bench.

"Well when I was three, I got branded with it. The curse mark. It's a symbol of oppression for the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi has been trying to find a way to nullify it since he named me his heir a year ago. If it nullified, the curse mark would go away. When I become clan leader, I'm going to try to abolish the juin." He replied. Sakura nodded. "I could remove it if I could study it." She said shyly. "Really?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded a few times. "Yeah. I'm particularly good with curses, poisons, other bloodline limits, and genjutsus. I've never had problems with them for some odd reason. Even before I was trained under Tsunade. I've always been a genius when it came to genjutsu, poisons, curses and bloodline limits….I guess you could say my bloodline limit is figuring out stuff like that. I've even beaten the Mangekyou Sharingan. That's why Sasuke doesn't scare me." She replied. "Cool." Neji said. Sakura blushed. "I guess so." She replied. "No it really is cool. That means that you can fight anyone and win. Like it was nothing." Neji said. Sakura giggled. "Well……I can't figure out the Byakugan." She admitted.

"Really?" Neji asked, slightly shocked. "Yeah. It changes so much according to the user that I can't establish a pattern like I can with the Sharingan and other bloodline limits." Sakura explained. "Oh…that's true. The Byakugan isn't exactly a set bloodline limit. Each user has a different style of Juken but it's basically the same. We all get those veins around our eyes." Neji said. Sakura nodded. "I would love to study the Byakugan for medical purposes. Hinata uses hers in healing…..I wish I could do the same. That way I could save more patients." Sakura said with a wistful look on her face. Neji smiled. "But you do so well without it. You're the most powerful kunoichi of our generation. Even Tsunade acknowledges this. And Hiashi-sama too. That's why he asked me to ask you to be our medic….Don't tell Tsunade-sama but Hiashi-sama also agreed to let you study our bloodline limit if you agree to become our medic." Neji said.

Sakura grinned. "If I hadn't agreed already, that would cinch it for me!" She laughed. "Well let's go see my uncle." Neji said as he smiled. (Hyuuga Manor) Sakura bowed to the current clan leader and smiled. "Greeting Hiashi-sama." She said politely. "Greetings Sakura-san." Hiashi returned. Sakura stood up straight. "Hiashi-sama I formally accept your request to be your medic as Neji has stated and I would be honored to assist your heir in any way possible. Also I am honored that you would allow me to study your clan's bloodline limit. Please be reassured that no one other than myself and your family if they wish may see the information I may compile on the Byakugan." She said with the formal speech of a high-born clanswoman. Hiashi grinned. "Excellent." He said happily. Sakura smiled. "Hiashi you old dog. You're still up to your same tricks." She laughed. Neji looked shocked that his uncle and his interest were so friendly. "Well your father couldn't stop me and neither could your mother. Hee hee. And now you can't either!!" Hiashi laughed.

Sakura grinned. "Ah…I remember the good old days….when Hiro and I used to wreak havoc on this place. Boy did his dad get mad at us." She said with a glazed look on her face. "Yeah. Hiro was a handful." Hiashi agreed. "That old man was cooler than cool." Sakura laughed. She blinked and the glaze was gone. "So Neji will be my guinea pig then?" Sakura asked. "Yep." Hiashi replied. "Good." Sakura giggled. Neji felt fear for a moment but it disappeared. 'What could go wrong?' He asked himself. Sakura grinned. "Well then….we'll get started right now!! Activate those pearly whites Hyuuga!" She crowed. Hiashi laughed. 'That poor boy.' He thought as he went to go treat himself to some tea. Ten minutes later, Hiashi was listening at the door when he heard Neji yelp in pain. "Damn Sakura not so hard!!" He yelled. "Well if you'd quit pushing then it wouldn't hurt so much!" Sakura yelled back. "Well it's hard not to!!" Neji snapped. Hiashi bit his lower lip to hold the laughter in. One of the maids walked by when Sakura got what she was looking for. "Oh…OHH!! It's so huge!!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed the scroll she made and started writing furiously. The maid blushed and ran in the other direction. Hiashi snorted softly.

"You sure know how to tire a man out woman." Neji said as he moved to look at what she was writing. Sakura giggled. "I'm the best." She replied. Neji chuckled. "Yes you are." He agreed. Sakura smiled as she finished writing her information on his eyes down. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked. "No. It wasn't." Neji replied. Sakura closed the scroll. "That's enough for today Neji. I'll look at your Byakugan tomorrow." She said softly through a yawn. Neji smiled and carried her past his smirking uncle to his room. "You can take the bed. I'll make a futon." Neji said. Sakura shook her head. "Get in here Hyuuga." She said. Neji sighed and did as she said to save himself the grief. Sakura smiled and fell asleep on her side of the bed with no incidents. Neji woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink and blinked. Sakura was wrapped around him like a second skin and showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. The pale-eyed boy blushed and tried to get free without waking her up. He knew about Sakura's famous strength from firsthand experience and had no desire to feel it again.

Hiashi of course thought Neji's predicament quite hilarious and decided to help rescue him.

* * *

Chappie Three is completed.


End file.
